An Edge on the Competition
by WrittenMemories
Summary: Jaune dreamed of having a semblance for years. He had wanted one more than anyone! So why did he have to get the most ridiculous one, one that only edgy teens would want? And why was there a weird voice in his head saying they've had the semblance before?
1. Chapter 1

Jaune awoke with a start. A quick glance at the alarm clock let him know that he had missed Professor Port's class.

_Maybe staying up all night to catch up on the X-ray and Vav comics wasn't such a good idea._

Pyrrha would definitely chew him out over that.

_Oh well, better Port's class than something actually useful. _

He quickly hopped in the shower and got ready for the rest of the lessons for the day. He picked up Crocea Mors and clipped it to his belt as he made his way to the door, glancing at the clock as he made his way out. He had just enough time to grab a quick bite to eat before combat classes with Professor Goodwitch. He rushed through the hallways and made it to the cafeteria in record time. He certainly couldn't afford to be late to Professor Goodwitch's class considering how abysmal his current combat grades were. After he had carefully crafted a nutritious meal, a hearty burger with extra lettuce and the healthiest fries he could pick out from the pile, he made to look for his team. After a few moments he found Nora waving him over, a stack of pancakes towering in front of her, with a rather miffed looking Pyrrha to her right and Ren to her left, who was clearly worried about the structural stability of the confectionary construction as Nora resumed to tear into it.

"Hey guys! Did I miss anything important from Port's lesson?" Jaune said as he put is tray down next to Ren's.

"Nope! Port's lesson was a total snoozefest as usual." Nora said between mouthfuls of pancake.

"Speaking of Port's lesson, any particular reason I didn't see you there Jaune?" questioned Pyrrha as she irately stabbed her fork into her salad. "You didn't happen to oversleep after all those times I told you to put down the comics and get some rest, did you?"

Jaune winced. "Haha of course not Pyr! I just had some important business to take care of. Yep! Important...uh...leader business. You can ask Ruby about it when she gets here." Jaune said as he nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Hopefully he could get Ruby to cover for him when she came. "Where is team RWBY by the way? It's strange for them to be this late to lunch."

"They were called down to Professor Ozpin's office during Professor Port's lesson" said Pyrrha, all evidence of irritation completely gone from her voice. "It sounded serious."

"Did they say anything to you guys?" Jaune inquired as he began digging into his meal.

"Nothing at all. They were in an awful hurry to grab their things and get out when they came back. Ruby was crying though." said Ren, grabbing an apple slice as he spoke.

_**Ah fuck. **_

Jaune whipped his head around trying to find the source of the cursing. However, nobody behind him seemed to be paying attention to his team's conversation.

"Is everything alright Jaune?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Yeah sorry, I thought I heard someone say my name" Jaune lied as he turned back to his team.

_Must've been my imagination._

"Do you think this has anything to do with the fact that their uncle went missing last week? Ruby was super close to him wasn't she?" Nora questioned, a whole pancake dangling from her fork.

"There's no use speculating amongst us." said Ren as he finished off the last slice of his apple. "I'm sure they'll tell us when they're ready."

"We should visit them sometime this week once they've had some time to compose themselves" suggested Jaune. "We could grab some cookies from that bakery in downtown Vale that Ruby loves"

"I think that's a grand idea Jaune." said Pyrrha with a small smile adorning her face.

"That's our fearless leader for you! Always thinking about the team." Nora proudly stated, her tower of pancakes reduced to just the crumbs spread across her face.

"Team RWBY isn't a part of our team, Nora." Ren said as he pulled out a napkin and began wiping Nora's face, much to her disdain.

"Details, Details!" Nora declared as she rose from her seat to avoid the assault of Ren's napkin. "Let's get a move on, we don't wanna be late for combat class. Team JNPR, move out!"

"Shouldn't our leader be the one to dismiss us?" Ren asked.

"Details, Details!"

* * *

"That's the match! The victor is Pyrrha Nikos!" Ms. Goodwitch declared. Pyrrha sheathed her weapon and walked up to her opponent, offering a hand to them. It was a slaughter as usual, with the electronic scoreboard showing Pyrrha's aura still in the green while her opponent's was just a sliver of red. Team JNPR cheered on their fellow teammate as she walked back to the stands where they were situated.

"That was awesome!" Nora exclaimed, wildly gesturing. "You were like BANG BANG and when she tried to close the distance you were like KAPOW! And that last flip move thingy! That was sooo cool!"

"I think what Nora's trying to say is that that was an excellent performance Pyrrha." said Ren. Nora nodded fervently beside him to let Pyrrha know that that was in fact what she was trying to convey.

Pyrrha chuckled at Nora's antics. "Thanks Nora" she said as she took her seat next to Jaune.

"I can't lie, the last flip move thingy was pretty cool." said Jaune, turning towards Pyrrha with a teasing smile on his face.

"If you liked it so much I'll let you experience what it's like on the receiving end for tonight's training. I was thinking about teaching you how to defend against grappling anyways." said Pyrhha with a devilish glint in her eye.

The smile immediately dropped from Jaune's face. "Uh, is it too late to compliment your fight seriously instead?"

Pyrrha smiled. "I'm not quite sure, start complimenting and we'll find out"

Before Jaune could reply their conversation was cut short by Ms. Goodwitch stepping forward to address the students. "The next fight will be Jaune Arc versus Cardin Winchester." announced. "Will you both please enter the arena and stand in your respective corners." Jaune's heart dropped. While he had improved by leaps and bounds since he had started his private lessons with Pyrrha, it still wasn't enough to overcome the seemingly insurmountable barrier in the form of Cardin. His current track record against the hulking bully was zero for five.

"Don't worry Jaune, maybe this time will be different." said Pyrrha, sensing his apprehensiveness.

"Yeah! It took you eight fights before you got your first win against anyone here at Beacon, you have 3 more losses til you have to really start worrying!" Nora chimed in.

"I don't think that's as encouraging as you meant it to be Nora" said Ren, shooting Jaune a sympathetic smile. "You've been training hard almost every night with Pyrrha, it's only a matter of time before you beat Cardin."

"Thanks guys, I got a good feeling about this one." said Jaune, despite his face saying anything but.

_Well, time to bite the bullet and get this over with._

As Jaune traveled down the steps and towards the arena he could see Cardin do the same, his usual sneer present on his face. As Jaune and Cardin stepped onto the slightly raised platform the electronic scoreboard burst to life, showcasing both their auras as green bars next to their pictures. "I'll be sure to go easy on you this time Jauney boy, the last time looked like it really took a toll on you after all." Cardin taunted as he hefted his mace over his shoulder. Jaune could only grit his teeth as he unsheathed his ancestral blade and deployed its shield.

_Bear with it Jaune. It's only a matter of time before you can wipe that smirk right off his face._

Once both Cardin and Jaune had reached their corners Ms. Goodwitch had looked to both students looking for confirmation that they both were ready. Cardin lazily nodded in her direction while Jaune gulped down his fear and gave her his own resigned nod. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest, coursing adrenaline through his veins."Begin!" said as she stepped down from the arena to give the two combatants the full space. Jaune pushed off the ground with all his might and barreled towards Cardin at a breakneck pace.

_If I take it slow I'll just be out-ranged by his mace, I have to close the distance quickly!_

However, it seemed Cardin was a step ahead of him. The mace wielder had anticipated his charge and was already position to counterattack, his body turned to the side and his mace held in a double handed grip behind his body above his head, resembling a batter ready to hit a home run.

_Shit!_

Jaune tried to alter his course but his momentum was too great. Bracing himself for the inevitable he charged shield first straight into the mace's embrace. The sound of impact resonated throughout the room. Jaune's shield arm screamed in agony as he was flung from the clash. When the world stopped spinning he found himself lying on his back at the other side of the arena, still conscious but clearly dazed from the attack. In a moment of nerves and negligence he hadn't accounted for the resulting explosion released from the mace head. He raised his head to see three vague Cardins walking menacingly toward him. Knowing that simply laying there wasn't going to win him the duel he struggled to his feet, pain beating through his body like a drum.

_Fucking dust empowered weaponry! Why did I decide to use a damn heirloom again?_

_**Because you're the same moron who thought sneaking into Beacon with no combat experience would be a good idea.**_

_Okay, maybe I hit the ground a little too hard or something. The ringing in my head is starting to sound like some snide prick._

_**Real funny kid, I know you heard me at lunch today. Quit doing the whole denial schtick, it's a drag to hear and you do it poorly anyways. You should duck by the way, unless you want to start hearing more voices in your head.**_

Knowing that one voice in his head was more than enough for him, he fell to one knee despite the protests of his muscles, narrowly avoiding the mace that kissed the crown of his head before ultimately crushing the air above him. However, he completely failed to dodge the following knee to his sternum and he was laid out a few feet further. Jaune groaned in pain as he fought to rise to his feet despite his every fibre of his being begging for him to stay down.

_**Jeez, do I have to call out every attack for you or something? You're lucky you got an aura that's definitely compensating for something or you would be out like a light. Then again, with combat skills like yours maybe being unconscious after one hit would be a blessing. **_

_Oh you're hilarious. Laugh it up while you can, right after this fight I'm going straight to the campus shrink to get rid of you. Keep talking and I'll find out if there's a way to make it painful._

_**That's cute kid. We're going to have to work on your banter. Besides, do you really want to get rid of your semblance so quickly?**_

_My semblance? This has got to be some kind of joke, my semblance is having some schmuck in my head commentate my ass whoopings?_

_**Nope, take it from someone who's had it before; the commentary's just the cherry on top kid. **_

_You've had this semblance before? Just who are you?_

Cardin's mace came swinging before Jaune could hear the reply. Jaune cursed as he quickly twisted his shield to parry the blow but his inattentiveness had cost him. His shield arm, still sore from his last block, was a moment too slow. The mace hit his shield at an awkward angle, ripping it from his arm as he was sent careening away, his armour clattering as it impacted the ground. His arm felt like it was ready to fall off, pain coursing through it like hot venom. "You know Jauney boy, Im almost insulted that you're spacing out in the middle of our match." Cardin mocked as he casually strolled towards Jaune. "Don't worry, I'll make sure you'll have all the time in the world to think when you're stuck in the infirmary."

_**You know kid, I've never seen a sparring match where one person has spent more time in the air than on the ground. It might be an art at this point.**_

_So are you gonna tell me how to use my semblance or are you just gonna be a smug douche?_

_**Damn, that's a tough choice. Give me a couple of minutes to mull over it.**_

Jaune rolled away as Cardin's mace struck the ground where Jaune was laying a second ago. The subsequent explosion had blasted Jaune a couple more feet, leaving him at the edge of the arena. "Damn, I think you might have actually gotten weaker from the last time I whooped you Arc. You haven't even landed a scratch on me." Cardin taunted. "Maybe I should just let you win this match so that you can think you're actually worth something as a huntsman. I mean really, has anyone in the history of Beacon had an atrocious of a dueling record as you? They probably only keep you around to handicap Pyrrha. She'd be better off having no partner than some deadweight like you."

Jaune clenched his fists as he laid sprawled out on his stomach. As much as he hated to admit it, Cardin was right. Pyrrha took time out of her schedule every night to help him train. Time she could be spending honing her own skills if he had the training he already should have if he had actually deserved to be looked up at the scoreboard to see his aura deep in the yellow while Cardin had barely lost any. He hung his head in shame. Semblance or not, this fight was almost certainly over. The cool stone floor against his forehead did nothing to assuage the boiling frustration he felt.

_I just wish that just once, I could beat him. Make my team proud for a change. But I guess this is the way it's always going to be. After all, I didn't earn my place here like everyone else._

_**You're in luck kid. I've officially reached the point where I'd rather watch that conceited dick over there get his ass beat more than watching you get yours. So quit your whining and get on your feet. I'll teach you how to use your semblance.**_

_It's a little too late for that. Can't you see? I'm not meant to be a hero. I'm just a fake after all._

_**Yeah, yeah, you snuck into this school with forged transcripts, save the sob story kid I can see all your memories. I'm going to be brutally honest with you. Who gives a rat's ass? So you're insecure about whether or not you deserve to have a place here in Beacon, and frankly between your mindset and the performance you've put out in this fight I would be too. But at the end of the day you **_**do** _**have a spot here. And you better start fighting tooth and nail if you want to keep it else team JNPR will be out of a leader the moment you go on a real mission. Besides, weren't you just saying how you'd give anything to wipe the smirk of that asshat's face? **_

Jaune took a deep breath and exhaled, letting his frustrations go with it. His lips drew into a determined grimace. The voice was right, he could bitch and moan about not being good enough after the fight. But right now he owed it to his team to do everything he could to prove himself worthy of being their leader.

_That was the worst pep talk I've ever heard. _

_**It couldn't have been that bad. After all, it worked didn't it?**_

_So what do I have to do?_

* * *

**AN: Originally the chapter included the end of the fight but I found that that just dragged the chapter on and on so I decided to put that in the next chapter. I started this fic to improve my writing so constructive criticism would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

Things were not looking good from the stands. The NPR of team JNPR exchanged nervous glances among themselves as Jaune laid on the ground, looking all but defeated. Cardin seemed content to wait for him to get up, leaning on his mace, no doubt relishing the act of publicly humiliating Jaune. Pyrrha had to fight the urge to go down there and teach Cardin a lesson herself. It would be a futile effort of course, she would be stopped by before she could even step onto the arena. "Stop Nora." Ren said beside her, and his hand holding the now standing Nora's arm, keeping her in place. Pyrrha had never seen Ren look so angry before as he glared down at Cardin.

"That dick needs a leg or two broken though" Nora growled out. "Why is Goodwitch letting him run his mouth like that?"

"I'm sure we'd all love nothing more than to go down there and put him in his place, but it would only serve to further humiliate Jaune. The whole class would see Jaune as someone who needed to be protected by his team." The cool logic in Ren's words was in stark contrast to the searing anger in his voice.

"Ms. Goodwitch always taught us that the mental aspect of the fight is just as important as the physical one. As frustrating as it is, to what Cardin's doing is a perfectly valid way of gaining an advantage in this fight." Pyrrha reasoned, trying her best to keep the frustration out of her voice. "Ren's right, Nora. The best thing we can do for Jaune right now is believe in him. Besides the fight isn't over yet, our leader may still surprise us. He's always been one to defy expectations."

Nora sat down begrudgingly, clearly unsatisfied with being unable to do anything but watch. Not that Pyrrha and Ren were faring much better. The whole team's body language was brimming with enough anger that the surrounding teams inched away from them in their seats. Pyrrha ignored them and focused on the match in front of them. She breath a sigh of relief as she saw Jaune had finally begun to rise to his feet with a resolute look on his face. It seemed that their leader still had fight left in him. She could only hope that it would be enough.

"What's with the look Arc? You don't think it's actually possible for you to beat me, do you?" Pyrrha heard Cardin call out as he hefted his mace up. Jaune didn't bother to remark, instead tilting his head down to let his bangs fall over his eyes as he pulled his signature sweater's hood over his head. Suddenly, Jaune clutched his left arm in pain as he cried out. His sword clattered to the ground as he staggered back and doubled over. Wisps of pure white aura could be seen rising from Jaune's left arm. Pyrrha leaned forward in her seat, her hand clenched together in worry.

"Cardin!" Jaune managed to yell despite the clear agony in his voice. "I can't hold it back any longer, you should run!"

"Jeez Arc, did you hit your head when I sent you flying or something?" said Cardin, looking at Jaune with a mixture of disbelief and amusement. "You do know stuff like that is only works in the movies, right?" Cardin began stepping towards the blonde swordsman, intent on finishing the match. However before he was in range to swing his mace, Jaune's upper body went from hunched over to completely slack. His left arm, now no longer clutched in pain, was now wreathed in a blood red aura, which quickly spread throughout the rest of his body, consuming him like demonic fire.

Pyrrha's gasp was mirrored by much of the crowd. Someone's aura changing colour was practically unheard of. Even Mrs. Goodwitch had seemed shocked before quickly masking it under her usual stern guise. Pyrrha turned to look at the rest of her team only to meet Ren's equally astonished gaze. Nora leaned forward in her seat, her eyes glued to the arena and a huge smile plastered to her face. "I didn't know our fearless leader had a final form!" Nora said gleefully as she rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Pyrrha and Ren quickly returned their focus back to the duel as Jaune slowly straightened until he stood at his full height. His eyes were turned to the ceiling with a forlorn expression adorning his face. "It has been many millennia since I have awakened in this realm, to see it again so soon is quite a pleasant surprise." said Jaune. The crimson aura surrounding him began to dwindle, the flames dwindling until only a faint ethereal outline could be seen, allowing Pyrrha to get a better look Jaune's face. His eyes were no longer the cool blue she remembered so fondly. A sinister red had taken its place.

* * *

_So how can I be sure that this is how my semblance actually works?_

_**I told you, your semblance feeds off of the world's perception of you, particularly those in close proximity. The cooler-**_

_Edgier. Pretending to have a demon trapped in my arm isn't cool, its edgy._

_**Whatever kid. The end of the line is, the cooler people think you are, the stronger you actually become.**_

_You expect me to believe that?_ _How do I know you're not actually a demon trying to possess me?_

_**A bit late to be asking that question now, isn't it?**_

As if to prove the point, Jaune felt various muscles flex and relax throughout his body, almost as if to judge his strength.

_**Damn, I could definitely get used to having this much aura. How did you ever lose a fight?**_

_Don't get any funny ideas, demon. This is a temporary arrangement._

_**Relax kid, if I was a demon why would I possess a body that has such a high chance of tripping and impaling itself on its own sword before I even had a chance to steal it. **_

_That sounds awfully like something a demon would say. Are you sure this whole possession thing is temporary?_

_**Probably.**_

_You're not even sure? I thought you said you've had this semblance before!_

_**Kid I already told you, when I had the semblance it was just the strength enhancing stuff. This whole possession shit is totally new to me too.**_

_And how exactly did your semblance change to include "possession shit"_

_**I have a few theories.**_

_You're totally a demon, aren't you?_

"So your semblance is that your aura can change to different colours? You really don't belong here, do you?" Cardin said interrupting the internal conversation. "Well, it's been fun and all Jauney boy but I think we're done here." Cardin leapt forward, sending his mace careening downwards towards Jaune's head. However, before it had the chance to reach its target, the probably temporarily possessed Jaune dashed forward, driving his fist into Cardin's stomach. Jaune could hear the air being forced out of Cardin's lungs as for the first time since the duel's start, Jaune wasn't the one who was airborne.

The stands were in total silence, the sound Cardin's armour clattering against the ground echoed through the room as he tumbled to the floor. Jaune face filled with malevolent mirth as his ominous laughter rang throughout the room. "It has been quite some time since someone had the courage to challenge me so directly." Jaune said, amusement clear in his voice. "It seems I missed it more than I believed."

_Aren't you over-doing it a little? Nobody is going to think this is cool._

_**Kid, can you please just shut up and let a man work in peace?**_

Cardin let out a growl as he hurriedly clambered to his feet. "You're dead Arc. Dead, you hear me?" Cardin dashed forward, executing a flurry of deadly swings. However Jaune leisurely dodged the onslaught with unnatural grace, each stroke of the mace missing the possessed swordsman by an impossibly slim margin. All the while Jaune's chilling laughter pierced through the room, demonstrating the ease at which Jaune now took control of the fight. Ducking under a particularly close swing, Jaune once again closed the distance between himself and the ramaging brute. He grabbed Cardin's arm, still extended from the swing, and pivoted. Using Cardin's own momentum against him, Jaune threw the mace wielder over his shoulder. Cardin hit the ground with a resounding crash, closely followed by Jaune as he used his remaining momentum to drop down and drive his elbow into the supine Cardin's solar plexus, winding Cardin yet again. Before Cardin had enough time to recover Jaune quickly hand sprung away from his foe, vaulting himself towards Crocea Mors. Using the momentum from his jump, he slid on his feet towards his ancestral sword, before picking it up in one fluid motion as he slowed to a halt.

_Okay, I'll admit that was cool as hell._

_**Told ya. **_

"Wow, that flip move thingy was cooler than yours, Pyrrha!" Nora could be heard shouting from the stands.

This time it was Jaune who was more than content to wait for Cardin to regain his footing, opting to instead walk to the far end of the arena to pick up his shield, mechashifting it back to its scabbard form and fastening it to his belt. It didn't take Cardin long to struggle to his feet, his face beet red from exertion and embarrassment in equal parts.

Ms. Goodwitch looked unsure of whether to stop the match or not. While no rules had necessarily been broken, clearly something abnormal was occurring. This duel no longer seemed like one between students. Jaune moved like a seasoned huntsman playing with his food. Was it even possible for a semblance to do something like this? In the end, Ms. Goodwitch decided that she was more than capable of interfering if necessary and decided to allow the match to continue. Besides, a quick glance at the electronic scoreboard had shown that Cardin's aura had just barely dipped into the yellow while Jaune's was bordering on red and steadily depleting. It seemed that Jaune's new semblance required a fair amount of aura to maintain.

"This is quite a fine blade" Jaune said, inspecting his sword as if it was for the first time. "Perhaps in this life I shall learn to use the weapons you humans so dearly pride yourselves with."

"Shut up! I'm tired of hearing you go on and on with your delusions, Arc. You're a failure of a huntsman". Cardin practically foamed at the mouth, furious that he had been humiliated so thoroughly. "One or two lucky hits don't change who you are. A loser. Don't forget it."

Once again Jaune's sinister laugh filled the air. "I quite like this one! He declares me delusional and then deems the difference between us simple luck. Now enlighten me, exactly which one of us is the delusional one?"

Cardin simply growled in reply, bending at the knees and lifting his mace up as he prepared to once again continue his assault.

Jaune's eerie laughter quieted down to a simple smirk on his face. To everyone's surprise, he sheathed Crocea Mors as he mirrored Cardin's stance, keeping one hand on the hilt of his weapon and the other wrapped around the scabbard. "While I'd love to stay and continue this, it seems my control over this body won't last as long as I would have quite liked." Jaune casually stated as crimson aura coalesced around him. "I would rather not sour the first taste of a fight I have had in centuries with the bitterness of defeat."

Cardin stepped forward with a primal roar but before he could make any ground Jaune dashed towards him with speed that almost rivaled Ruby's. To the students in the stands it looked like Jaune had simply phased through Cardin without ever drawing his sword. However, the telltale whisper of a blade dragging against its scabbard echoed through the room, revealing to the students what their eyes could not. Cardin seemed to be frozen in place for just a moment before dropping his mace and collapsing to the floor, his aura flashing to indicate that it had run dry. Ms. Goodwitch rushed forward to check for any injuries on the boy. Glancing over him, she realized that other than aura exhaustion he was totally unharmed. Confident that Cardin had no injuries, she turned her gaze to Jaune. The crimson aura that had enveloped him had begun to fade and his eye colour had returned to the normal blue. Putting aside the questions she had, she rose to her feet. "The winner of this duel is Mr. Arc!".

_We did it!_

_**I did it.**_

_You're a part of my semblance. Ergo, we did it._

_**This is why I hate kids.**_

The silence among the crowd of students shattered as they excitedly turned among themselves to loudly whisper about what they had just witnessed. Jaune turned to look at his team with a beaming smile, finally overcoming the foe that had bested him time and time again. He could see his team mirroring his grin, clearly proud of their leader. Of him. However, before Jaune could make his way towards the stands, he felt his vision wavered as he fell to his knees. Try as he might, he could not muster the strength to get back up. Instead the ground came up to meet him. The last thing he saw before his vision went dark was the hazy silhouettes of his team rushing towards him.

* * *

Jaune awoke with a start, quickly rising up as his eyes grew accustomed to the light. He immediately regretted that decision, his body screaming in protest as his sore muscles begged for more rest. He begrudgingly laid back down in his unfamiliar bed. He carefully looked around at his surroundings, taking note of the white sheets he laid upon and the white curtains that surrounded him.

_We're in the infirmary. _

_**Thank God, my head kills. They probably have all sorts of pills here to help with that. What are the odds that I can convince you to steal some?**_

_How can you even have a headache without a head?_

_**Kid, there's a whole lot that doesn't make sense about this semblance.**_

_Touché. How long have I been out?_

_**You mean how long have we've been out. I can't exactly sense anything when you're asleep. And judging from how much aura you've regained its probably been about half a day give or take a couple of hours.**_

_Great, so its the dead of the night. What are we supposed to do now?_

_**How about we just go back to sleep. I haven't felt this hungover since the morning after Tai challenged me to a drinking contest. I won, by the way.**_

_I don't care. Why are you even hungover? _

_**I guess possession doesn't really agree with me. **_

_Thank God, I'd rather not have you take over my body at your every whim._

_**Kid, if you knew me you would know that a hangover has never stopped me.**_

_Great, good to know that the demon in my head is also a raging alcoholic._

_**Hardy, har, har. You sure you want to be a huntsman, kid? You'd make a great comedian.**_

_Stop calling me kid, My name's Jaune. _

_**I like it better when we aren't on a first name basis.**_

_Speaking of names, I think I deserve some answers. Just who are you? It's clear you know how to fight with aura, so I'd reckon you're a huntsman. Or at least used to be. I don't know what you are now. A ghost? A demon?_

_**Yes.**_

_Enough jokes. Please._

_**Alright, alright, jeez kid. Where's my damn flask when I need it? I can already tell tonight's going to be a royal pain in the ass.**_

* * *

**AN: Sorry this took so long to get out! I figured I'd do the big reveal in the next chapter, though I think most of you probably can guess who the voice in Jaune's head is anyways. As always constructive criticism is appreciated so leave a review to let me know your thoughts!**

**EDIT: So I tried posting this chapter last night but it looks like it didn't quite register, sorry about the false update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry guys for going MIA for so long, I'll put a longer note at the end about the reasons.**

* * *

_So you're telling me you're Ruby and Yang's uncle Qrow._

**_Uh-huh_**

_And you died last week on a secret mission that Professor Ozpin gave you._

**_Yep._**

_And because an old friend transferred part of his aura to you, it changed your semblance to include possession, which was originally a part of his semblance._

**_Pretty much._**

_And now you want me to continue that mission in your stead, a mission that in your words "will decide the fate of the world". _

**_Sounds about right._**

_But you can't tell me what that entails because I'm not ready yet._

**_It's standard protocol really._**

_Go fuck yourself._

**_What?_**

_You really thought I'd accept a mission I know nothing about that a fully qualified huntsman died trying to complete?_

**_I gotta be honest, kid. I figured if you were willing to sneak into Beacon with no combat training, convincing you to do this would be a piece of cake._**

_Do you have to bring that up every time?_

**_Come on, kid. It'll be fun. I'll even train you. I may not look it, but I was one of the best teachers at Signal._**

_Somehow I doubt that._

**_So did most of the parents... but that's beside the point. Kid, I get it. I really do. When you woke up this morning your biggest worry was that your girlfriend would chew you out for missing class._**

_Pyrrha's not my girlfriend!_

**_Sure, kid. Whatever. Bottom line is I get why you're scared. You're just a normal teenager with normal teenager problems and this is way above your pay-grade. But someone has to do it. Besides, didn't you always want to be a hero? To be a part of something greater or some shit? Well, you're not going to get a better ticket to the top than this, kid._**

_Why me? I'm sure there's a thousand other huntsmen more capable than me if this mission is as important as you say it is._

**_Honestly? It's a matter of trust. I've seen all your memories and I can hear all your thoughts. Can't say the same for any other huntsman. As much as I'd like to rope in someone with more experience, I can't take that chance if it means that they could be working for the other side._** **_Besides, I know more than anyone else what you're capable of right now, I'm not gonna throw you to the wolves right off the bat. But this would go a lot smoother with your help._**

_Ugh fine, I'll play your game for now. But if I feel like you're just going to get me killed I'm going straight to an exorcist. _

**_Heh, I knew you'd come around, kid._**

_Don't get ahead of yourself, I still don't fully trust you. I just felt that I couldn't call myself a hero if I just left a damsel in distress._

**_Call me a damsel again and the demon in your arm just might possess you and drop your pants in the middle of class._**

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, how exactly does my semblance work? You said I get stronger the cooler people think I am but what does it actually do? Increase my aura?_

The sound of the infirmary door being wrenched open interrupted their conversation.

"Where are you Fearless Leader?" Jaune could hear Nora shout as she stomped into the infirmary.

"Nora! Not so loud, there might be patients sleeping." came Pyrrha's voice.

Nora pointedly ignored her teammate as her heavy footfalls came closer and closer to Jaune's bed before his pristine curtains were torn aside. Jaune was greeted by the sight of Nora grinning ear to ear as she finally found him.

"There you are Fearless Leader! Thought you could hide from me did ya?"

"Hey, Nora. How did you know this bed was mine?" Jaune asked with an easy smile as he adjusted himself on the bed so he was sitting up, wincing as his sore muscles protested the movement.

"God works in mysterious ways" Nora discerningly stated, her voice making it clear she was divulging great wisdom. She even stroked an imaginary beard to complete the look.

"All the other beds are empty" explained Ren as he walked up along with Pyrrha to his bed, gesturing to the deserted infirmary.

"An act of God to be sure" Nora countered, her usual exuberance bubbling through her sagely facade.

Jaune couldn't help but laugh at his team's antics. After his heavy conversation with Qrow, the lighthearted banter of his team was a welcome change.

"Soooo, Fearless Leader... What the heck was that!" Nora questioned as she leaned over his bed, sticking her face uncomfortably close to Jaune's.

"What the heck was what?"

"Don't play dumb with me mister! How dare you hide your true power level from me!" Nora exclaimed.

Ren pointedly cleared his throat.

"From us. I meant us."

_Oh yeah. That. _

**_Don't worry kid, let me handle it. Just say exactly what I tell you to. Trust me, I have experience with this._**

* * *

Veins bulged on Pyrrha's forehead as she struggled to contain her anger. Taking a deep breath she decided to give Jaune one final chance to explain himself.

"So you're telling us you were attacked by an ancient unknown grimm yesterday."

"Uh-huh"

"And this happened to you on your way to class yesterday, which is why you were absent yesterday morning"

"Yep"

"And just as this grimm was about to kill you, Professor Ozpin intervened and saved you."

"Pretty much"

"But the grimm was too powerful to be defeated by even Professor Ozpin, so he had to seal it in your arm using an ancient aura technique."

"Sounds about right."

"But you can't tell us anymore than that for our own good."

"It's standard protocol really."

"That is so COOL!" Nora blatantly interrupted. Pyrrha shot her a dirty look and Nora mimed locking her lips and throwing away the key. After a moment to ensure Nora got the message, Pyrrha turned back to Jaune.

"What's the point of being on a team if you can't confide in us, Jaune? We're worried about you. Please."

_Do we really have to keep them in the dark about this? I trust them._

**_Kid, you just don't get it, do you? This semblance relies on those nearby to believe you're cool. Truly believe it. If you let them in on the truth it might make them feel better, but the truth isn't nearly as cool as the story we've made up. Telling them would seriously hinder your fighting ability when they're nearby. That's a pretty big deal considering for the next four years every mission you'll be sent on will be with your team. Trust me on this one, kid. I didn't tell my team what my semblance was either. _**

Jaune couldn't quite meet Pyrrha's pleading eyes as he shifted uncomfortably. It hurt to lie to his team but he could see what Qrow meant. Ever since his team had arrived, he had begun to feel more alert and the soreness of his muscles seemed to dwindle. He felt stronger. It seemed that behind their worried glances, it seems his team had begun to view him in a different light.

"I'm sorry guys. But there's a good reason I'm keeping you in the dark. You can even confirm with Ozpin. I'm not just running away from my problems again, Pyr. I promise."

Nora and Ren seemed to be satisfied with that answer but judging by the look on Pyrrha's face it was clear to Jaune that this matter was far from over.

"So... How'd the rest of the class take it?" Jaune said, trying to subtly move the conversation away from him.

Thankfully Nora was more than happy to take the bait.

"You should've seen the look on everyone's face!" Nora cackled "That's what they get for doubting our Fearless Leader! I knew from the beginning that you were strong, just ask Ren!"

"I don't believe you've ever mentioned-" Ren started.

"See? I knew Renny would remember!" Nora interrupted. "More importantly, You're the number one subject of the Beacon rumour mill! People have been going crazy trying to figure out how you got so strong out of the blue. Most people in our combat class believe that you've been possessed by some sort of demonic grimm because of how you acted, but the rest of Beacon, especially the upper years, think that's bogus because a grimm like that is unheard of. Plus, a lot of people pointed out that if you were possessed by a grimm then the professors wouldn't just stand by. The most popular theory right now is that you're some sort of sleeper agent for one of the kingdoms and that Cardin constantly hitting your head woke up your true self. Other people think you have some sort of split personality disorder because of repeated head trauma from Cardin's mace."

_Why do most of these theories involve Cardin beating me senseless?_

**_Have you seen yourself fight, kid? Hell I'm starting to believe those theories and I know the truth!_**

_Remind me why I'm helping you again?_

**_Aw, l_****_ighten up kid. With a semblance like this, the more rumours surrounding you the better. Makes you look more mysterious._**

_Even if those theories involved getting my ass whooped so hard it affected my brain?_

**_Don't worry, gossip has a way of becoming more and more convoluted as it spreads, I'm sure by next week these rumours will be something else entirely, kid. _**

_Fine, whatever. It's not like these rumours could get any worse._

"Jaune? Is everything alright?" Pyrrha asked, concern evident in her voice.

**_Step one of the patented Qrow hunstman training program. You gotta learn to have an internal dialogue without looking like you're crazy._**

Jaune cursed internally. "Yeah sorry Pyr, just spaced out. I'm all good, promise!" he said with his classic goofy smile.

Jaune felt his power dwindle slightly and he heard Qrow sigh inside his head.

**_Step two will be learning to drop all your loser tendencies, especially that dorky smile of yours._**

_Hey!_

**_Honestly with how many of those habits you have, it'll probably take more than one step. I'm thinking steps two to five will be dedicated to fixing your personality._**

Before Jaune could mentally rebuttal the infirmary doors swung open once again. Ms. Goodwitch stepped towards the team, her high heels clicking against the pristine white tiled floor.

"It seems you've recovered Mr. Arc." she stated, her eyes roving over him as she searched for any signs of injury

"Pretty much, just a little sore is all" Jaune answered.

She nodded curtly at his response, finishing up her impromptu inspection.

"The headmaster would like to speak to you, if you're well enough to make the journey."

"It shouldn't be a problem professor."

"Very well" Ms.Goodwitch said, glancing at the rest of his team. "I'll give you a few moments to finish your discussion. When you are ready to depart you can find me outside the infirmary doors." She turned without waiting for a response, confidently striding across the infirmary before gracefully slipping out through the doors.

"Well, I guess I should go see what the headmaster wants from me." Jaune, slipping out of his bed despite the reluctance of his tired muscles.

"Hey Jaune?" Pyrrha said timidly.

"Yeah?"

"Whatever it is you've got yourself into, you know we all have your back right?" Pyrrha said, staring straight into his eyes. Nora gave him a cheery grin and a thumbs up and even Ren gave him a small smile.

Warmth bubbled up within Jaune's chest. Knowing his team was behind him eased his worries in a way nothing else could. "Of course" Jaune said, his usual goofy grin morphing into a confident smirk. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Yeah! If that grimm in your arm gives you any problems just let me know and I'll break their legs!" Nora proudly stated, flexing her arms for good measure.

**_She does realize that those are your legs too right?_**

Jaune laughed. "I'll be sure to let him know."

The walk to the headmaster's office was less eventful than he expected. They traversed the winding corridors of Beacon occasionally running into a group of students walking between classes. While most of students whispered and pointed as he walked by, no doubt discussing some absurd rumour about him, Ms.Goodwitch's presence deemed to be enough of a deterrent that no student bothered to approach him directly, something Jaune was eternally grateful for.

_Talk to me. I need something to get my mind off the fact that I'm a walking pariah right now._

**_I'd prefer to keep our interactions to a minimum personally, kid._**

_Do you have to be a dick all the time?_

**_Just on days that end in "y"_**

_That joke is probably as outdated as you are, old man._

**_Ouch. Fine, what'd you want to talk about?_**

_I don't know, anything really. How'd you handle getting a semblance like this?_

**_Kid, do you even know me?_**

_Not really, no._

**_Touch_****_é. Well, the semblance was practically built for me. Probably was, considering semblances are supposed to be a reflection of your soul and all that jazz. I didn't really have to change much. I already dressed cool, had a cool cape too. And I was already training with a sword and a scythe by the time my semblance came around. So I wouldn't really say there was much of an adjustment period for me personally._**

_If semblances are supposed to be a reflection of your soul then why did I get this one?_

**_Probably because whatever god is out there thought that a semblance that made you stronger the dorkier you were was too cruel even for you._**

_Well at least your jokes are getting better. _

**_Thanks kid, I try. Truth is, there's still a whole lot we don't know about semblances, there could be a whole number of reasons you got stuck with mine, but I wouldn't be able to tell you._**

_Ah well, I guess there's no use thinking about it now. Speaking of semblances, What did you tell your team?_

**_Hmm?_**

_You didn't tell them about your real semblance did you? So what did you tell them? I'm assuming the demon in the arm thing is because of our situation._

**_Ha, get a load of this, kid. I told them my semblance was bad luck._**

_Bad luck? What does that even mean? _

**_I don't know. But it worked like a charm. _**

_Nobody questioned that your semblance was just bad luck? How would you even figure out that was your semblance?_

**_Like I said, semblances are hardly solved. More importantly, people love having something to blame their misfortune on. Anything that didn't go their way while I was around would just reinforce the idea that it was my semblance causing it. Tripped during training? Must be cause Qrow was around. Spilled your drink? Just blame good old Qrow and go on with your day. It gave me a good excuse to work alone too and we all know only the coolest of huntsman work alone._**

_That's surprisingly brilliant coming from you._

**_You didn't have to add the "surprisingly" part, kid._**

Jaune didn't realize he reached the elevators doors until he nearly crashed into them. He managed to stop himself before he face planted right into the doors, much to Qrow's voiced disappointment.

"We will part ways here." Ms.Goodwitch stated, oblivious to Jaune's antics. "The headmaster's office is the top floor."

"Thank you Professor" Jaune replied as he straightened himself out

She nodded curtly in response before walking down the corridor at a brisk pace. It seemed the woman always had somewhere to be. Jaune turned towards the elevator doors as they parted and stepped inside. He pressed the top most button, the gears grinding as the elevator lurched upward.

_Shit I totally forgot to ask you, what do I say to Ozpin?_

**_Just follow my lead, kid._**

* * *

"So, Mr. Arc. Let me see if I'm understanding you correctly. Ever since yesterday you've been hearing a strange voice in your head."

"Uh-huh"

"And this voice, is claiming to be the currently missing, deceased if your information is reliable, huntsman Qrow"

"Yep"

"And due to the aura someonehad given him previously through their semblance, it seemed to have an unintended side effect of merging your souls when he passed which morphed your previously unmanifested semblance into one where Qrow can temporarily take control of your body."

"Pretty much"

"Which, under his instruction, you have masked as an ancient grimm that I had sealed into your arm to prevent calamity from striking Remnant."

"Sounds about right."

"And he has revealed that he was assigned an extremely confidential mission by me and he now wishes for you, a barely trained first year student, take his place on this extremely dangerous and important mission."

"It's standard protocol really."

Professor Ozpin massaged the bridge of his nose before letting out a hefty sigh. "Well, it's good to have you back Qrow."

**_Nailed it._**

* * *

**AN: So I hoped you enjoyed the latest chapter! Again, sorry for going MIA after the first two chapters. My dad had a bit of a medical emergency so my life has been pretty hectic. Long story short, I had to take a break from school to work full time to help pay bills around the house. But I'm finally getting into a flow which means I'm finally ready to write again! Let me know how you felt about this chapter in the reviews as I'm writing this fic to improve my writing skills.**


End file.
